benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pacyfizm
Mit Pacyfizmu Adwentyści Dnia Siódmego(sekta): 'Zabijanie, Wszelkie Zawody które uwzględniają zabijanie, obrona kraju, to grzech w świetle nowego przymierza, nikt kto ma w tym udział nie jest zbawiony. 'Świadkowie Jehowy(sekta): Zabijanie, Wszelkie Zawody które uwzględniają zabijanie, obrona kraju, to grzech w świetle nowego przymierza, nikt kto ma w tym udział nie jest zbawiony. Pacyfizm bez denominacyjny: Zabijanie, Wszelkie Zawody które uwzględniają zabijanie, obrona kraju, to grzech w świetle nowego przymierza, nikt kto ma w tym udział nie jest zbawiony. Biblia: Korneliusz, Centurion, Setnik Kohorty Italskiej, uwzględnianie zabijania, żołnierz, dowódca wojskowy. Biblia o Korneliuszu podczas pełnienia służby nad wojskiem w Armii Rzymskiej, Dzieje Apostolskie: - Mąż Sprawiedliwy - Bogobojny - Pobożny - Skuteczny Ojciec Rodziny, Dom jego ma te same cechy co on - Dający Hojne Jałmużny Ludowi - Stale Modlący się do Boga - Cieszący się Uznaniem Narodu Żydowskiego - Zaszczycony Osobistym widzeniem Anioła w którym wykazał się zdrową pokorną postawą - Osobiście zapewniony przez wysłannika Bożego że modlitwy jak i jałmużny Korneliusza dotarły przed Oblicze Boga, a więc mu się podobają - Posłusznie wykonujący polecenie Anioła na rzecz Chrześcijan - W akcie oddania szacunku Apostołowi Piotrowi, padł do jego stóp oddając mu pokłon, Piotr podniósł go informując, że jest tylko człowiekiem - Gdy Korneliusz opowiedział Apostołowi Piotrowi o przybyciu do niego Anioła, Piotr odpowiedział na przykładzie Korneliusza: "Piotr zaś otworzył usta i rzekł: Teraz pojmuję naprawdę, że Bóg nie ma względu na osobę, Lecz w każdym narodzie miły mu jest ten, kto się go BOI I SPRAWIEDLIWIE POSTĘPUJE." - Piotr uznaje że bycie żołnierzem, zabijanie z konieczności, nie ujmuje w NICZYM sprawiedliwości przed Bogiem w nowym przymierzu. - Korneliusz zostaje zaszczycony bycia obiektem na niego wylania Ducha Świętego, czego efektem jest PRAWDZIWY dar mowy na językach a nie charyzmatyczne bzdury z 1903 roku wieku 20, 1900 lat po Chrystusie Pobożny Żołnierz, jeden z żołnierzy pod komendą Korneliusza w którego kohorcie służył. Cechy: - Pobożność - Zawód: Żołnierz - Posłuszny względem rozkazów Korneliusza - Ugoszczony przez Apostoła Piotra Jan Chrzciciel, Prorok w duchu Eliasza: - Poinformował żołnierzy że mają poprzestać na żołdzie, to jest wypłacie którą otrzymują żołnierze za pełnioną służbę(czyli nikogo nie rabować i nie ulegać korupcji) oraz nad nikim się nie znęcać wykonując swój zawód zgodnie ze słowami "kto nie pracuje niech i nie je"(pobieranie żołdu i nie bycie żołnierzem jest sprzeczne) Jezus Chrystus: - Kazał sprzedać garderobę by kupić dokładnie DWA miecze, jako symbol obrony życia, dwa to za mało by podbić Kannan, ale wystarczająco by się bronić przed Agresją - Celowo kazał kupić dwa a nie jeden by zniszczyć augmenty pacyfistów twierdzących że kazał kupić miecz po to by zademonstrować aby go nie używać Pacyfiści: - Brak odpowiedników w Biblii Apostoł Paweł posłóżył się pomocą żołnierzy , którzy również jak przepowiedział Paweł mieli zostać wyaratowani z okrętu na którym był Paweł tak jak każdy kto na nim był , by Paweł mógł stanąć przed Cesarzem . " Rzekł Paweł setnikowi i żołnierzom: Jeżeli ci nie pozostaną na statku, nie możecie być uratowani. Wtedy żołnierze odcięli liny od łodzi ratunkowej i pozwolili, że spadła. '''" - Dzieje Apostolskie , 27 : 31 - 32 W tej sytułacji , w obliczu Biblijnego faktu , świadkowie Jehowy nie przyjmują prawdy , a próbują dlaej argumentować za pacyfizmem w Biblii , jednak jest to nie możliwe , jak wykazane zostało wcześniej . Dlatego jeżeli świadek Jehowy jest uczciwy , to przyjmie prawdę , i nie będzie się oszukiwał . Ci jednak którzy pragną się okłamywać , przyparci do muru cytują Słowa Pana Jezusa : " wszyscy bowiem, którzy miecza dobywają, od miecza giną.' " Ma to rzekomo dowodzić pacyfizmu wyznawanego przez Świadków Jehowy . Słowa te , Pan Jezus wypowiedział do jendnego ze swych uczniów , podczas pojmania Pana Jezusa , gdy ten dobył swego miecza , i zaatakował jednego z sług kapłanów , odcinając mu ucho , które Pan Jezus potem wyleczył w akcie miłosierdzia nad oprawcą . Świadkowie Jehowy oraz inni Pacyfiści , wyrywają te slowa z Kontekstu . Pan Jezus sam uprzednio nakazał ucznią kupić 2 miecze . Jego wolą jest więc , aby je mieli . Nie można z taką liczbą zaatakować kogo kol wiek , ale można się bronić . Jednak żołdaków Kapłanów uzbrojonych w kije i miecze było zbyt wielu i posiadali więcej broni niż uczniowie , ci więc nie mieli szanas na obrone przed nimi . W Akcie desperacji jeden z uczniów dobywa miecz i atakuje sługe kapłana . Pan Jezus zakazuje mu tego :' ' '" Wtedy rzecze mu Jezus: Włóż miecz swój do pochwy; wszyscy bowiem, którzy miecza dobywają, od miecza giną. "' '- Ewanelia Mateusza 26:52 Pan Jezus nakazał zachować miecz wkładając go z powrotem do pochwy a nie wyrzucić lub się go pozbyć . Pan Jezus jasno tłumaczy dlaczego jego obrona przez nich , nie ma sensu . " Czy myślisz, że nie mógłbym prosić Ojca mego, a On wystawiłby mi teraz więcej niż dwanaście legionów aniołów? " Pan Jezus wskazuje uczniowi na to , że gdyby on chciał aby go bronić , to sam by się obronił . Następnie Pan Jezus podaje powód dla którego nie chce się bronić ponieważ chce aby go pojmano , i wypełniły się proroctwa , a gdyby go nie pojmano , te by się nie wypełniły . " Ale jak by wtedy wypełniły się Pisma, że tak się stać musi?' " - ' Ewanelia Mateusza 26:54 A więc słowa Pana Jezusa , że wszyscy bowiem którzy dobywają miecza giną od niego , tyczy się z koontekstu sytułacji w której zostało to wypowiedziane , że uczniowie zginą jeżeli będą bronić Pana Jezusa , a jest to niepotrzebne . Werset ten nie ma nic wspólnego z Pacyfizmem . Świadectwo Historii '''" Armia rzymska nie była niedostępna dla Ewangelii . Nawet jeśli nie znajdujemy wspólnego mainowania dla słóżby Cezarowi i słóżby Chrystusowi , fakty mówią że żołnierze w czasie długiej kariery wojskowej nawracali się na chrześcijaństwo . Znajdujemy Chrześcijan w Legionach Rzymskich conajmniej od II wieku . " - Prof. A.G. Hamman , " Życie codzienne pierwszych chrześcijan’" , Warszawa 1990 , strona 103 Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy